The Archimedes Incident
by 221BMadagascarAlley
Summary: What if Kirk bumped into Christine Chapel? What would happen? What if Christine still loves Spock, who's with Uhura? Post STID No Khan but a new villian, if it turns out well. Pls review, critism taken. Will be updated at really illogical intervals
1. The Cassini Bar

**A/N Despite the fact I searched the internet far and fairly wide I couldn't find where Christine was posted so I made up the name, if anyone finds out tell me please, ****. Try and note the TOS reference, review or PM me if you do. I apologise about Scotty not being Scottish. **

**Disclamer- I don't own Star Trek  
**

The Archimedes Incident

The _USS Enterprise _was docked for repairs in the _Archimedes_ space station once again for repairs. If Kirk didn't know any better, it had to be the 3rd or 4th time? They were only 6 months into their long, as McCoy would say, five year mission. _So far so good_ Kirk thought as he walked along the stations corridors. The rest of the crew had gone off to have a little R&R. Even Spock had gone with some persuasion from Uhura._ The most elusive relationship ever and no one's gonna learn much more _Kirk's mind wandered off again not noticing an oncoming officer. **CRASH! **"I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking" Kirk apologised. "It's no problem" the officer said slowly getting up. "Nurse Chapel? Is that you?" Kirk questioned astonished that they were in the one place she would be. "Kirk? How is life on the _Enterprise_?" Chapel asked. "Everything is fine. Have you seen any my crew, they said they were going for some R&R" Kirk said. "I think they are at the Cassini bar on deck 10, would you like me to show you? "Lead the way, Miss Chapel" Kirk answered.

They arrived at the Cassini bar with no further problems. _That is _Kirk thought _if my bridge crew have not got a massive bill for us to pay. _The Cassini bar was modelled to look like a typical Earth bar complete with all the alcohol you would need for a space station very far from the Sol system. "Keptin! Come join us" Chekov asked as Kirk arrived in the bar "we bought you some Jack Daniels as well". "Thanks Chekov" Kirk answered "may I introduce Christine Chapel, former Nurse on the _USS Enterprise_".' Hello' and 'Good to See You' were chorused with Spock's "It is agreeable to see you, Miss Chapel". "Join us Christine" Uhura said "we don't leave space dock for a few more hours". "Thanks but what happened to have you come to the station?" Christine inquired. "We had a run in with a Greek god on a Class M planet and now one of my crewmen is pregnant with a half god half human child" Kirk summarised. "You must be joking" Christine said laughing. "He is not, Miss Chapel, I was there and so was Mr Scott" Spock replied looking over at Scotty, who was drowning his shot of whisky. "Aye, it's true" Scotty said after he had taken the shot. "It's unbelievable what you can find in space" Sulu uttered. "Enough of the chitchat where is that shot you promised me?" Kirk asked finally sitting down at the table with Christine following suit.


	2. A Plan and Kirk Is Very Late

**A/N Thank god for inspiration and Enterprise.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. If I did Star Trek 3 would be out by 2014.**

Ensign Dakowa sat at the other end of the bar, watching his senior officers interact with that _thing_. Who could bear to interact with it? A hybrid of two bloods that should of never mixed. There was a rumour that Lieutenant Uhura was even in love with it. _How can you betray your race? _ Dakowa thought _how can you be friends, let alone lovers, with it? _The Ensign was shaken out of his thoughts at something happening at the table. Ex-_Enterprise _Nurse Chapel was acting strangely, staring longingly at the thing. _Another fancier? My, my, my he does get around doesn't he? _Dakowa thought hatefully _this just adds another layer to my plan. The thing is known to become volatile and hostile especially if it's something he loves. To capture all three would be… outstanding. Terra Prime will be happy._

Kirk's pov

The shrill beep of the comm sounded again._ I really shouldn't have had that last shot _Kirk thought as he dragged himself out of bed. "Computer lights to 40%" Kirk groaned. _Oh shit _as he looked at the PADD lying on his bedside table.

_Captain,_

_We apologise for the comm, it was needed. We left space dock at 0800 hours today. We picked up a distress call from a ship near Talos IV. We will be arriving at 1000 hours. Please arrive at the bridge by at least 0930._

_Uhura _

_Ps Christine Chapel came along to help with medical. She was invited by you if you can remember._

_What time is it? _Kirk wondered _Oh great_. 0945, the chronometer read. _I better get going._

**Reviews=Love. Critics are appreciated. **


	3. The Belfort

**A/N If you been waiting for an update I apologise. Loads of plots for Star Trek: Enterprise came to my head and wouldn't go away. Also spot the Enterprise reference. **

Kirk arrived at the bridge at 0950. "Keptin finally on the bridge" Chekov announced as he walked through the door. "Thanks, what's the news about this ship" Kirk asked to no one in particular as he sat down. It was Uhura who answered "The cargo ship _Belfort_ has sustained heavy damage but they didn't specify who caused it". "What channel did they send it on?" Kirk questioned. "Normal Federation channels using Code 1-Alpha-Zero" Spock said looking at his station. "We'll be dropping out of warp in 8 minutes Captain" Sulu announced. "I'll get an away team ready to board. Mr. Spock, Bones and Christine your coming with me" Kirk said as he started walking out of the bridge.

**Launch Bay 1000 hours**

"The scans show that the ship is stable enough to board" Spock told Jim as they were prepping Shuttlepod 1 for flight. "Usually that's a good thing, Spock. It does mean we're not going to be blown to bits" Kirk replied. _But knowing us it will go downhill from here on out _Kirk thought grimly _Something is bound to go wrong. _ McCoy and Christine were inside said Shuttlepod with all the medical equipment they thought they needed. _"You never know what might have happened Jim" He had said as they walked to the launch bay_. "Captain, we are ready for launch" Spock confirmed. "Ok, let's go" Kirk exclaimed.

**The **_**Bellfort**_

"_Enterprise _we have arrived on the _Belfort_" Spock spoke into the communicator. "Acknowledged Commander" Uhura replied "Update if you find any survivors". "Spock any life forms?" Kirk asked. "Five on the bridge and two in a lower cargo bay, Captain". "We'll split up me and Bones to the cargo bay while you and Nurse Chapel go to the bridge agreed?" "Agreed Captain we can rendezvous with the survivors in two Earth hours".

_**Belfort **_**Bridge**

"Dakowa are you ready to beam aboard?" "Wait for one minute Hansen is just adjusting the co-ordinates". "Who is aboard?" "Kirk, Chapel, McCoy and the Thing". "Only two of the triangle? That will have to do; we can make them suffer in other ways". "Yes sir"

**Review= Love**


End file.
